


Feeling good

by Alex_E



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_E/pseuds/Alex_E
Summary: Fluffy piece of Danny being in love





	Feeling good

The sky has never been so blue and the sun never shined so bright. Birds flying high and all.  
I am feeling so good I can't stop smiling.

This stupid grin is stuck on my face, I can't stop grinning?  
It's almost a laugh, I'm much too manly for it to be a giggle, except it's almost that too.

People would look at me strangely if we weren't in New York.  
But then again, smiling may be the only thing left here that would actually be labeled aberrant behavior.

For a moment I think, people are probably going to start looking at me like I just had great sex.  
Which I did, but that's not why I'm smiling. Right now.

It's more the reason why I had great sex is the reason I'm smiling.  
We've had sex before, Ward and I. Mind blowing fantastic sex.

It's just that today was nothing special, at first. We just finished an endless meeting.  
When we came out of the boardroom, I followed him to his office there we went over the latest figures.  
He sat so close to me I could almost feel his heartbeat through my skin.  
He looked at me really looked at me with his dark piercing eyes and he told me he loved me.

He never acknowledged our relationship by daytime before.  
He saves that for nighttime, in the dark under the covers and I was okay with that.  
I knew it counted, because it was Ward. Emotionless asshole by day and suave lover by night.

So he turns his face to me today, and stares at me for so long and to be honest I did not see this coming  
so I probably sounded a little startled, “What?”  
And without changing his expression he'd lifted his hand from the back of the couch and stroked my hair... long,  
slow strokes through my curls that made me want to melt into his hand. “Nothing.”  
He smiled at me, like the sun so bright and radiant. “It's just that I love you so much.” 

So here I am walking down the street with this ridiculous grin on my face to pick up a pizza,  
Ward is convinced the delivery guy is on to us. He's paranoid like that.

And the grin is still there and now I even feel tears welling up in the corners of my eyes.  
These stupid tears have been my curse since I was a little boy.

So I sit down for just a minute on a bench outside the pizza place  
to compose myself until I look a little less like an emotional nutcase.

But when the little bell rings as I push open the door to Joe's I'm still grinning.

Ward loves me.


End file.
